


You said my name but the Devil came.

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash and Paul both need so many hugs, Evil!Ash - Freeform, Freya is a witch bitch, Gary needs hugs, Lance needs love, M/M, Origin Stories, Original Fiction, lance what the fuking fuck omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/n This is for the person was asked why Gary was the way he was, and how this all began. This is the origin story of Garrett Silas Oak.</p><p>In 1721 Garrett Oak was brought into the world, in 1726 he died. </p><p>In 2012 he meets Ash Ketchum, and somehow, just somehow this boy picks him apart thread by bloody thread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I said no chance, the Devil won't dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Third part will be up soon.
> 
> Woah, just to make this clear, yes. Gary is mentally an adult, and physically an adult, but in actuality he was about five in human years... but he's also not any type of regular human. 
> 
> Lance isn't such a bad guy, he IS the one and only bad guy.
> 
> Thanks again to The Vampire Diaries for my ref!!! I cannot stress this enough! Thanks so much!

**_Early Kanto Region_ **

It started the way anything ever started when it comes to things like this. It started with love.

My family comes from a long line of travelers, original witches of sorts.

I had a son, Silas, a young, healthy glowing man who had mastered his powers at a young age. About fifteen years old if I remember correctly, the time of his life when he was in his young teens. I remember the way he ran into the room with such grace as he started speaking of a woman he had met. A woman who stole his heart.

A human woman named Amara, whom he brought home the very night. She was beautiful, her eyes the colour of the sky, bright and blue and when she laughed, you laughed.

The wedding was almost planned, inevitable. They were in love.

* * *

I should have known, I should have realized.

Her cheeks plump, and red as I watched as he held her hair as she began to gag.

Amara was expecting. It was unheard of a traveler, helping give bare to a human. It was happy news of course, and I loved the young child already.

I didn't realize it but the child, none of our kin expected it to be so strong. The child grew quickly, too quick, but that was a traveler trademark. We grew quickly, I myself already at fifty one.

But this child, this unholy child, already beginning to rip Amara apart from the inside at three moons.

"Father," Silas begged, "help her please, this child, he's so strong I can feel it already, is it because he is hybrid?" His green eyes pierced me.

"I do not know if there is anything to do." I searched my books, herbs, old writings of the past.

"What about this father?" My young son turned to me, an old spell book in his hands, passed down to him from his mother. The binding lay open, a spell so old would take more magic than I could bare alone.

A spell to keep his love alive, if only for him to die in his place. "My son, you know not what you do!" I closed the book and put it on one of the shelves.

"I love her father, and I love this child, I want to see him, if only for a minute." He said, pulling the book back down and shoving it into my hands. The look of desperation on his face. "Father please. A child can live without a father, but never a mother. A nurturer. I will not let her go."

* * *

The preparations took nearly one moon, Amara said she never felt a thing, but the evidence was plain on her face as the child began to kick against her.

"My son, once this ritual begins, we cannot stop." I said to him as he grabbed my hand as we linked our magic, it was almost time. Amara was getting close.

"I understand father, thank you." He said, and then came the skin crawling screams as my daughter Daisy helped Amara through passage. I looked at my son one last time before we began.

We chanted in time, the torches around us grew strong. _"Phasmatos Tribum Melan Veras Raddiam Onu Pavadus Ponemus. Phasmatos Tribum Melan Veras Raddiam Onu Pavadus Ponemus. Phasmatos Tribum Melan Veras Raddiam Onu Pavadus Ponemus."_

The wind ripped around us as Amara's cries grew, Silas looked over to the tent, I pulled him back. "Silas! We cannot stop if you want them both to live!" Silas began to cry. "I know you want to be by her side my son. I know." And we began to chant again _"Phasmatos Tribum Melan Veras Raddiam Onu Pavadus Ponemus. Phasmatos Tribum Melan Veras Raddiam Onu Pavadus Ponemus. Phasmatos Tribum Melan Veras Raddiam Onu Pavadus Ponemus."_ And Amara began to cry, Daisy murmuring words of encouragement.

And then, the torches flame stopped, and Amara stopped screaming, and another, different, sweeter scream began. "Thank you father!" Silas said as he ran to Amara's side, already she was laughing again.

I walked in right after him, Amara's smile returned as she whispered to the child. "A son, Samuel, a son." She said looking up at me, the child cradled in her arms as she passed him over to Silas.

"What will you name him?" Daisy asked, shifting to kneel next to Silas, gently running her finger over the child's pink cheek.

Silas and Amara looked over to each other, Silas nodded quietly, tears began to run down his face as he looked down at the now smiling child. "Garrett." He said, looking back up at me.

"A beautiful name, for a beautiful child." I said, watching as Silas handed the child over to Amara. She noticed his pain, she sat up in the bed, Garrett began to wail.

"Silas?" She asked, rocking Garrett gently to calm him down, "mi amor, are you well?" Reaching out to touch Silas. Silas looked back up at me, nodding before he turned to kiss Amara one last time."

"Take care of him my love, my beautiful wife. This is where I leave you." He said as he kissed her again, and then the now sleeping child. "I love you." And then Silas began coughing, blood fell from his eyes, "Thank you father." He looked back up at me, before he fell into Amara's lap.

* * *

It would be months before I told Amara what Silas and I had done, not only for her, but for the child too.

* * *

I watched the child grow, bright green eyes and brown hair. His laughter was infectious, just like his mothers.

But just like in his early moons, he grew quickly, three more moons after his birth, he was already too big to be held by his mother, done with bosom feeding after four.

After winter, he was already walking. Amara spent her days cooking and feeding the endless hunger that obviously came with childhood, but it was something else. I could see the fear in her eyes as Garrett grew bigger than any child his age, even traveler children.

"Samuel, you have to help me, I fear for Garrett, I fear he is not like the other children." Amara pleaded, she had been living in the human village two nights away, I looked down at the boy, small fingers grasping tightly to hers.

"Amara, my dear," I leaned down to pick up the boy, who by now recognized me and was reaching up, small pink palms grasping as he giggled by the now sudden difference in height. "Of course Garrett is different." And then I sighed, and held my hands out to her. "Come, we must talk."

* * *

Amara sat quietly as I told her about the travellers, our speed with growth and how, being a hybrid of the two, he would grow even faster. I looked over towards Garrett, who was wrapped in his mothers cloak. I motioned for him to walk over, and he stumbled, I could see it, one leg slightly longer than the other before evening out. I held him as he cried, the pain of his bones shifting under his skin.

"How long will it take? For his pain to end? For him to stop growing?" She asked as he struggled and tripped as he walked to his mothers open arms.

"He's quick, and strong, he's certainly growing faster than the rest of us, maybe a couple more summers."

It would be four more summers before I saw my grandson again.

* * *

He was tall now, strong, far wiser than he should be in his years. He now towered over me, "Mother remarried." He said, dropping down on his knees next to me. His mother sent him, saying that he wanted to learn the trade.

I just hummed in response, it was only suitable, Silas like I, would have wanted her to be happy. I watched him as the flames rose and fell as he breathed.

"His name is Lance, he's really weird, I always walk in on him kissing mother's neck. I love giving him headaches." Garrett said as he opened his eyes again and shifted.

I looked over at him, "You give him headaches?" Garrett inhaled again, the flame fell, and he exhaled, the flame rose.

"Yeah, I can do it with my mind, all I do is look at him and think of him in pain, and next thing I know he's groaning in pain." He says, his hands move and I watch as he lifts a book and flips the pages, in mid air.

"You're strong." I breathe, he looks over and grins.

"You think so? That's exactly what Lance says, except I don't understand how he would know. You? You grandfather, you know." And then he looks down at the book and the pages flip again, it's a hex.

"That's amazing Garrett, it took me ten years to even begin to think about moving things with my mind." I say as I watch him flip through the pages, he looks bored.

Garrett just smiled and shook his head. "Well Grandfather, I'm tired, I think I should go rest." I hugged him back before he left my tent. _Silas, your son is strong. He's good, he's perfect, just like you._

* * *

_Gary,_

It feels like forever since I've been with Grandfather, and I couldn't stand being back in the village with my mother and Lance.

* * *

There's a creak, "You're so strong, so full of life." I sit up, I turn the candles on. There's no one, but I could've sworn... "Yes love, I'm really here." I turn to the side, there stands Lance, leaning against the pole that holds up my tent.

"What are you doing here?" I can see the look in his eyes, it's the same look he gives mother.

"I despise you." He said, smirking, "But I also need you to do something for me."

I scoffed, "What do you need me for?" I stood and walked over towards the table. "You said you despise me."

"I need you to break a curse, that has been put on me."

I laughed, "a curse?" Lance just smiled, before he grabbed me by my neck. I gasped as he lifted me from the ground.

"Yes a curse, a curse that was put on me two thousand eight hundred and seventy-nine years ago. You're the strongest warlock I've found so far. Not to mention your mother is _gorgeous_. Can you do that for your father Garrett?" He put me down and stepped away, and raised his arms. "Please Garrett."

"What are you?" I asked, backing away.

"A vampire, now you have one choice, you either break the curse that holds me so and let me stay with your mother or you can die."

"I I I'll do it." Lance smiled,

"Of course you will, because you love your mother and grandfather." And then he turned to walk away, "I'll get you what you need to break the curse," and then he turned back. "Thank you, thank you so much Garrett."

* * *

He appeared without notice, "It's the full moon, that's exactly what we need Garrett." Lance said as he dragged me through the forest. We're were now standing near a lake.

"Why here?" Lance just laughed,

"So we have a good look at the moon, that's what we need it for anyway. Here." He handed me a stone, and a bag of some white mineral. I placed it on the tall rock near us as he walked over to a small cave near the waters edge and brought back.. people?

"Who are they?" I asked as he dropped them on the ground before he ran and came back with one more. They were all tied up, except for the last one, a boy with odd black hair and what seemed to be scars on his cheek bones. The boy cried as Lance dropped him.

"Lance please! Please don't do this!" He grabbed onto Lance's hand, only to have it pulled away. "Lance you- why are you doing this?" The poor boy with the black hair cried harder.

I looked over towards Lance, "The moon is full enough Garrett, lets get this over with."

"You never said anything about other people involved." I looked at the boy, who was now curled up in a ball, tears running down his small plump face.

"It doesn't matter much to you, start the spell to fix what has been done." Lance said, bringing out a bowl and a knife. I nodded as he handed me the knife, I placed the stone and the odd white mineral in the bowl. I cut my hand, pouring the blood over the mineral, I handed him back the knife. Lance did the same.

 _Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara._ I watched as Lance walked over to the others, he ripped out the heart of a man with purple hair, a woman with shiny red hair. I stopped, watching as the blood dripped down his fingers. "Y-you never said anything about this! Lance you never-"

"JUST FINISH THE SPELL GARRETT!" He yelled as he placed both of the hearts of the other two in the bowl.

 _P-phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara. Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara._ I watched as he walked towards the boy, the one who by now has stopped crying as Lance kneeled down next to him. I heard him mutter a small 'please' before Lance stroked his cheek, and for a second I thought he would stop... But then he looked at me, and I began to chant again. _Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara._

A sick ripping noise filled the cold night air as he picked up the boy and bit down into his neck. The boys eyes on me the whole time. I kept chanting, trying to block out what was happening right in front of me. The light fell from the boys eyes as he dropped to the ground, soon the ring of fire consumed him too.

I waited until the fire fell, and I looked down into the bowl, there was nothing left but the stone. I stopped and I looked back up at Lance, licking the remaining blood from his lips. "You did a good thing Garrett."

And then he ran.

I kneeled next to the boy, a chunk of his neck had been ripped out, but he still looked alive. I could see his youth, maybe somewhere near my mind age, fifteen maybe? His chocolate eyes were still open, never having the time to shut. I closed them for him. I turned around once more before I grabbed the stone and began to walk away, the fire reignited behind me, and when I turned back, everything was gone.

* * *

"You did what?" Grandfather slapped me after I told him what I'd done.

"I thought you'd be proud of me!" I said, holding my face. "Why is this such a big deal?"

Grandfather shook his head, "Because Garrett, spells like that go against nature. Any spell that requires taking the lives of the innocent goes against the very fabric of nature!" He shook his head. "Tell me, what exactly was the spell?"

"I don't know exactly what it was for, but I once I started it all came smoothly.." He slapped me again,

"You don't even know what 'curse' you were 'fixing'. Garrett for all we know that curse could have been put there for good reason! As all strong curses are! Tell me boy, what was it?"

" _Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara._ " I stopped once the flames started to flicker, "That's all."

Grandfather's eyes grew, he must have known the curse. He turned away, and I braced myself for another slap. "You don't know what you've done!" He said as he paced around the tent.

"What is it for Grandfather?" I asked, I knew there was something off about it all.

"That's the Hybrid release ritual!" And then he sat down, "About three thousand years ago, there was a family who were turned into... demons, and with that family they had a son and daughter born out of wedlock, the mother kept her infidelity a secret.. The boy was now both werewolf and vampire, a being nature found too strong to exist, the girl a witch. The mother- a very powerful witch herself, created a spell to suppress the werewolf side of the boy.." And then he looked up at me. "You Garrett, just released that curse."

 _No.. No!_ "Grandfather I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"It's fine, we were all tricked by him."

.. _Mother.._ "Grandfather I must go! I need to find Mother!"

* * *

"You lied to me!" I ran in through the tent, my mother was making dinner, Lance standing behind her biting onto her neck.

Lance pulled away and laughed, "Oh so you found out. I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you everything or else you wouldn't have done it." He said as he let go of mother,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Lance sighed and rolled his eyes, "Because Garrett, I genuinely love your mother." He said, looking over at her as she fixes him a bowl. "Thanks lovely." He whispered as he kissed her on the cheek, she giggled before setting down a bowl in front of me.

"And you couldn't be happy with her as a normal vampire?"

Lance frown, "No." He said bluntly. "But like I said, you will not go unrewarded."

I just scoffed before I began eating. "And what's that? Not killing me?"

"Well I'm still going to kill you and your mother, but I'm going to give you a choice, your mother already made hers." He said, between bites of his food. He motioned for her to walk over, I watched as he bit into his wrist and held it out for her.

I wanted to barf as she took it in her mouth and began to drink. Lance looked back at me, "See?" And then he pulled his wrist away, and broke her neck.

I watched as she fell, I turned to Lance and focused, but then he started laughing. "Do you really think that will work on me now little warlock?" He said as he wrapped his hands around my neck, biting back into his wrist before shoving it onto my mouth.

I struggled as I tried to spit out his blood, "Ah ah ah little warlock, I said you would be rewarded and I can't have you trying to turn me back so this is the best way I know how." He dropped me, I looked up at him as he kneeled down.

"What are you doing Lance?" I asked, my mother was already beginning to wake up?

"Well you know better than anyone that someone can not be two things at once, except me of course. So, once I turn you, you will no longer be a traveler." And then he laughed again, "I swear, you won't feel a thing."

I didn't have a chance to scream before he didn't, then again, I don't think I had a chance at all.

* * *

I awoke to see my mother's face, blood dripping down her chin. "Hello darling," She cooed as she ran her fingers through my hair.

I groaned as I sat up, the light hurt my eyes, the forest around us too green.

Everything was too colourful.

"Goodmorning son," I sat up, _Lance._

I moved away, as he walked over.

"No no love, I need you to drink this," He said, motioning to the other side of the clearing I turned to see a woman, blood dripping down her neck.

"No!"

_And then I ran, not turning back once._

* * *

"Grandfather!" I cried as I ran into the tent, he turned, his arms open, I ran into them.

He stopped, looking up at me, cringing. "What has happened to you?" He asked, glaring at me, I knew that look, the same one I gave Lance to give him the pain.

"I I don't know. I can't really feel anything Grandfather, I can't feel the earth! I can't feel the trees breathing I I can't-" I started to cry as I felt small burst of pain erupting in the back of my head. "He must have- He did it to mother!" Suddenly the pain stopped.

"He _what?"_ Grandfather asked, "He turned you and your mother into one of those demons?!"

I shook my head. "I'm so sorry Grandfather." he just shook his head.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing at my hand,

I looked down, a odd ring, dark silver with a blue gem on my third finger. "I don't know.." I said as Grandfather grabbed my hand, he looked up at me.

"It's made of magic, it feels as hot as the sun.." He trailed off, "I haven't seen this type of magic in a while.. It's old magic. Strong."

* * *

Soon Lance and my Mother came to find us, I could feel the craving deep in my stomach.

"You have to eat my son." Mother said, tugging the same woman along with her. I shook my head, "You'll die." She said, kneeling next to me, the woman in tow.

"Then I must die." I said, I watched as Lance pulled Grandfather into the tent with him,

"I won't let you!" Mother said as she looked over to Lance, I was held down as she bit onto the woman's wrist. I struggled as she forced it on my mouth, and.. then.. I couldn't stop.

There was no reason to be held down, I wanted more of the blood that just flowed out of the woman.

Grandfather looked disgusted as I dropped the now dead woman "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Mother wanted to explore the world, Lance wanted to teach us what it was all about.

I had nothing to do but follow.

I think I cried a couple days straight, until the hunger came all over again, Lance explained that now, emotions were heightened, the rings that kept us safe from sunlight. And an odd purple herb that could kill us.

* * *

**_1739 - Early Kanto region._ **

It's been almost ten years since I lost connection to the earth, I miss it so much.

I miss Grandfather, Mother seems happy enough. She loves to be spoiled, and Lance loves to spoil her.

Fine wines, jewelry, Lance somehow tricked these people into thinking that we are royalty.

Flower are thrown at our feet when we walk by, mothers want their children to be blessed by us.

It's getting boring.

My clothes are made quickly, using odd wooden machines. But the hems and other parting are lined with golds and silver.

Lance calls in concubines, as an offer of peace, I kill them all. The blooms in the grand garden smell sweet, I can hear them grow. It is the feeling, the breathing I miss.

* * *

**_1745 - Kingdom of Arceus - (Young) Kanto_ **

There is war on the frontier, the opposing King somehow figured us out, what we are.

Lance has given me orders, he trusts no one else. I will lead the army into battle soon, my knights are strong.

We will win.

* * *

They have a boy, I can see him from behind the lines, he stands next to the prince.

 _A serving boy._ I know him.

Well, _knew_ him, he stands meek near the prince, holding his sword for his prince. He looked fragile, but strong at the same time.

I wonder if he remembers what I did to him.

* * *

The horns blare, most of Giritina is on horseback, idiots. The king has not told them what we are.

We begin to rush forward, their swords do not hurt, there is no clang of metal.

We wear no metal, we have no need to.

We rip through them, over them, neck by neck, arm by arm. My closest ally, Ritchie, pulls the men apart like the star-like fish in the pools near the waters edge.

There is only blood, some of us fall, once the knights of Giritina get the jist and aim for our heads. I can see the boy's eyes widen as I rip out the throat of the knight in front of him.

Yes, I can see him even better now. It is him.

The boy with the brown eyes, unruly black hair and the scars.

He hands his prince the sword the wrong way, I watch as the prince turns and impales himself on his own sword.

 _Good, less work_.

The boy screams as I head straight for him.

* * *

We've won after beheading the King, who in his greatness, decided to come along.

We have now conquered the previous Kingdom of Giritina. It is now Arceus.

We only have one prisoner of war. He is small, and cute, and will not speak to anyone.

Lance and I are very intrigued.

* * *

His name is Thomas, a _doppelgänger_ of the first one, Lance says.

He's only beginning to open up, it's been two weeks.

He's my serving boy now, I can see the fear in his eyes.

I love it.

* * *

**_1746 - Spring_ **

Thomas came to me today, asking for permission to marry a young maid.

I say yes, I owe him. For everything, for that one time. I can't say no, even if he doesn't know.

* * *

**_1747 - Winter_ **

He's become my best friend, his young daughter Tatia, is growing quickly.

* * *

**_1748 - Summer_ **

I don't know what has happened, there is a human plague passing through the kingdom.

Thomas has caught it, his wife has caught it.

I have sent for mother to raise Tatia, on Thomas' wishes.

I've tried healing him with my blood like Lance said.

But it's only helped spread the sickness, I can smell it on him.

* * *

**_1748 - Winter_ **

Winter has stopped the sickness, or at least held it off.

Thomas has died. So has his spouse.

Tatia is growing quickly, my mother is quick in dressing her in beautiful robes.

I love her as my own.

* * *

_**1756** _

They have started to notice our youth, Lance says it is time to move on.

We have left Tatia with the throne when she is ready.

I hate to leave the young one.

But it's time for us to move on.

* * *

**_1771_ **

I have left my mother and Lance and returned to Arceus disguised as a beggar, Tatia has made a strong queen, when I see her, I see her mother. I see no Thomas, it makes me both happy and sad.

Long purple hair hangs beneath the silver of her diadem, I held her gaze as I knelt at her feet, ice blue eyes focused on mine.

She is heavy with a child, her king sits next to her. I can hear the hearts beat steadily as she moves on the throne.

She murmurs to her serving boy, telling him to ready a room.

I am a welcome guest, until supper comes.

She asks for me to eat with her, it is too late before I realize that she is drinking vervain tea.

I try not to choke as I pour back the drink.

I leave the next day, saying I am well enough to leave. I thank her for her help. Her smile is bright as she gets up to hug me goodbye, and I realize she remembers.

* * *

The Kingdom of Arceus has fallen, Tatia has died in passage, and the king in his grief has neglected the young boy.

I have compelled one of the maids to take the child and run, I help her as she takes the boy.

That is the last time I see the kingdom, before I set the whole palace to flames.

* * *

**_1843 - Sinnoh has just overthrown their king._ **

I have returned to Grandfather's home place, I do not expect to find him doctoring the children who have fallen ill.

We talk of many things, he says he had been chosen by the village elders to be the one to pass on the wisdom of the travelers.

They preformed the Immortality spell on him.

I tell him of my previous conquers.

I am glad to see him.

* * *

We've decided to meet up soon as he says he must go and help the other people of Sinnoh.

I watch as villages grow and grow, getting better at hunting and protecting themselves.

I move on before anyone can notice that I do not age.

Before they notice I am cursed.

* * *

**_1867 - Sinnoh, (Young Veilstone)_ **

I am left breathless as I chase him, he is laughing as I chase.

I laugh too. It is infectious as I catch up to him, Antonio he calls himself.

 _Antonio,_ the name has a nice ring.

He has big brown eyes, and those odd birthmarks, and the unruly black hair I remember from so long ago.

He giggles as I trap him against the tree, those big eyes wide in wonder.

And then he slides out from under me, and begins running again, the bright laugh his only trail.

"Catch me Garrett!" He yells, prompting me to follow.

I follow the scent and run, only to find him turn around and turn back before head on colliding with another boy.

"Oh gosh I'm so-" Antonio cuts off as he looks up at the boy, a tall boy with odd purple hair.

The other boy just scoffs and begins to walk off, before Antonio grabs him gently by the elbow.

The boy looks back, "What's your name?" Antonio asks, walking closer.

"Mikael." The other boy says, before turning again to walk away. This time Antonio lets him go.

* * *

He is glassy eyed as he tells his mother of the boy he met in the forest, the one with clear blue eyes and lilac hair.

I sit quietly next to him, my head on his shoulder. I am just happy to see him again. I am happy to have my Thomas back.

* * *

Antonio is of witch descent, I can feel the power in him. I say nothing as he explores the power.

* * *

In the next week after I return from hunting I see him dragging the other towards the waterfall, their hands are clasped. I smile, Mikael reminds me of Thomas' wife.

Antonio introduces me finally, Mikael is calling him Toni.

That same day I tell Antonio of what I am.

I do not expect his reaction.

He cries, he hugs me, he asks how.

I tell him, he has, like Thomas, become a close ally.

A best friend.

* * *

I leave after the betrothal. I soon realize it is a terrible choice after I hear that Veilstone has been destroyed by meteors.

* * *

**_1880._ **

I travel alone, I see mother and Lance from time to time, they are currently helping in the war between Johto and Hoenn.

I meet back up with Grandfather, he is the only one that stays. We return to our home place.

It is different, a small town is settled there. Pallet town the locals call it.

We buy a plantation on the tallest hill.

Grandfather wants to use it as a place for his research; he soon becomes Doctor Samuel Oak.

Oak. Grandfather says it represents both of us now, for the fact we are immortal as is the great tree.

I never say it, but secretly I envy him. He got to keep his connection to the earth.

* * *

No one questions the way he uses magic to heal. All they know is that it works and for that they trust us.

I help with what I can, but with my lost connection I cannot do much but offer my blood to heal.

* * *

When Grandfather leaves for herbs and travels, the days get lonely.

* * *

**_1914 - Sinnoh._ **

I've asked Lance why the doppelgangers happen, he is reluctant.

All he says is that I should not mess with nature.

But I already have.

* * *

_**1930 - Sunyshore City - Sinnoh.** _

This time it's not Thomas I meet first. It is Mikael, I am confused. I thought Thomas was the only doppelganger..

He is mean, he hates me. He knows what I've done.

There is no chance of learning to be friends with this one.

I meet Thomas next, but he's going by a new name. I do not understand.

Lance said that doppelgangers can only survive if the bloodline survives. Which must mean.. that they got out of Veilstone when it happened.

* * *

I chase Mikael's doppelganger into an alley, compel him to stay there, and then I bring in Thomas' doppelgänger, I force them to meet.

I want Thomas to be happy this time.

I compel him to forget me, I leave town the same night.

* * *

**_1940 - Sunyshore City - Sinnoh._ **

I watch them from time to time, keep them safe. Make sure neither get sick.

It isn't until Lance finds me that things go wrong, he is furious that I have made them meet. He does not explain why until I grab him by his collar and slam him against the wall.

"Freya, my sister was in love with another witch, a witch who lied to her to get her to make an immortality spell, when he gave it to his own love, she trapped them both away from each other. She gave her love the cure for the spell before locking him away." He stops for a breath, and closes his eyes. "Then one day we were traveling and we saw them again. We found out that since her spell went against nature; nature went against her, it had to have balance so they created the doppelgangers. " He says, I can see the tears in his eyes. "The doppelgangers take their place in being immortal, I've taken it upon myself to see they never have happiness. Because she wasn't happy."

I let him go and try to tell him how sorry I am, he laughs and nods. "Have it your way then." He runs off, I do not know where.

* * *

**_1945 - Veilstone City, Sinnoh._ **

I am tied with vervain, bound to a weight.

Lance is just about to push me off of the boat.

I watch from where I am laying as he rips out Thomas' heart.

I do not cry this time.

* * *

It is hell, drowning and reviving and drowning again. I am not strong enough to swim back up from the ocean floor.

It seems like forever until I die again. I can feel the blood pulling into my lungs, choking me.

The times I do wake up I always see odd fish, none of them swim close enough.

They can smell curses I suppose.

* * *

**_1989 - Sinnoh._ **

I do not feel anything, my skin has desiccated, I cannot move. I can only watch as Lance pulls me up onto a boat.

"Rise and Shine." He says, opening a clear bag. I can smell it as the red liquid pours out.

 _Blood_ I realize, "I hope you learned your lesson for defying me." He says as he raises the bag to my lips, I feel weird as I feel the blood pouring into my body.

I grab the bag, I can hear my bones cracking under my skin, I finish it and throw it. "How long-?" My voice is scratchy, the air makes me feel light headed. I think I might die again.

"Give or take forty." He said, handing me another bag.

"Forty what?" I finished the bag in less time than the first.

"Years." He smirked, "come on then. You're lucky I love your mother, I couldn't stand to hurt her any longer."

I say nothing as he throws another bag towards me and turns what seems to be a key and the boat rumbles to life beneath me.

I watch as we make our way along the lake, bright lights surround the coast. Some of them move.

"Cars." Lance says, "Automobiles that allow humans to move from one place to another without a wagon, or by walking."

* * *

It is hell relearning everything.

Forty years. Forty years, I have been drowning and regenerating for forty years.

Clothes are weird now, I feel odd as I pull on the clothes that Lance and Mother have picked out. These odd 'jeans' are scratchy against my skin.

I cannot control my hunger as well as I used to.

* * *

Lance has ordered me to leave Sinnoh until I can learn control again. He says I have drawn too much attention with the amount bodies I've left behind.

It takes time before I start forcing myself into a 'diet' of two blood bags a day.

It is agony.

* * *

**_1998 - Celestic Town, Sinnoh._ **

I have found him again and I don't understand this time. He was supposed to be dead.

But he's not.

He is with a new family, there is no Mikael.

He is smaller, a lot smaller. Tiny really. He is small and chubby and he speaks in broken tongue, small chubby hands reach upwards at me as I walk by for what seems like the millionth time.

His mother laughs as I stare back at Antonio.

"It seems he likes you." She says, laughing as her husband sits down next to her, carting another boy.

"He has no reason to, I could be a killer for all he knows." I answer as I squint at the chubby boy who now stands on shaky legs as he toddles over, gurgling all the while in the child-like way all tiny people do..

His mother laughs again, the older boy stares in curiosity. The man by her side stares at her.

I feel a small tug on my jeans and I look back down. There, there stands the tiny boy with the birthmarks and big brown eyes. His smile shines, perfect save the missing teeth, as he only has about five.

 _He is perfect._ I kneel down next to him and carefully pull him into my lap, he screams with giggles as his parents watch me.

I rub my finger over his birthmarks, the way I did when he was Antonio.

"What's your name?" I ask as I lift him and pull him back down, shaking him in that playful way I did with his own child. He screams with delight.

"Ash." A deep voice answers, and I look up and see it is his father.

I nod. It is a nice name. "Hello Ash." I coo as he decides that my hair is very entertaining.

I laugh because he laughs, I'm sad when his family begins to pack up. I stand too, and Ash laughs that adorable child laugh at the difference in height.

He whines and reaches for one of the red apples in the tree above us. I pull one off of the branch and hand it to him. He giggles as he grasps it, his small legs kicking as pulls the apple towards his toothy mouth.

And then there are arms, waiting for him. I smile as I hand him back to his mother.

I watch as she takes Ash.

He giggles and waves goodbye over his mother's shoulder.

I wave back.

* * *

**_2006 - Celestic Town, Sinnoh._ **

I am in the same park when I see it.

Balloons tied to sliver stings are wrapped around trees, the trees in almost perfect alignment.

I watch as kids crowd around one child, and chant, chant like a bunch of witches.

 _"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!"_ Even parents sing, clapping along with their ecstatic children. I move closer to see who exactly they are celebrating, it's him. _"Happy birthday dear Aaasssshhh! Happy birthday to you!"_ I watch as he covers his face as he blushes before his older brother pats him on the back.

I watch as Ash sucks in air and blows out a candle shaped like the number nine on the cake. And then he smiles as all his friends crowd around him, begging to know what he wished for. _"If I tell you it won't come true!"_ He says as he is tackled to the ground by his older brother.

I really wish I got him a present.

* * *

It isn't until a week and one compulsion later that I see Ash and ask him, what exactly he wanted for his birthday.

We stand alone in his nursery, his brother, Brock has run downstairs to get ice cream.

Ash simply smiles and says he is happy with what he got.

* * *

**_2012 - Celestic Town, Sinnoh._ **

Grandfather has rejoined me, we talk about many things, about his travels and the people he's helped.

He urges me into schooling, he tells me how fun it was for him when he went to learn medicine.

After constant pleading, I say yes.

* * *

It is the first day of 'school'. There are people everywhere, all I can see are human blood bags.

And then a loud bell rings, they herd us by age group into a 'cafeteria' I am in the group of 'sophomores'. I have no idea what any of that means.

I am still as some woman drones on about how we are going to make this _such a great year!_

I don't fucking understand. Every year is a good year, right?

"Hi!" I don't know how I don't recognize him, but he is here too. "I'm Ash Ketchum!" He offers his hand, that bright smile the same after all these years.

"Garrett Oak." I say, taking his hand in mine. I hold it for a while, marveling at the utter softness, nothing like Thomas'- but maybe that was because he was a serving boy? I can smell his discomfort as he pulls his hand away, he is blushing furiously. "Sorry." I say, scooting away from him.

"It's fine. Are you new here?" He asks, of course. He's lived here for a long time, I shake my head and he looks at me, a small smile on his face. "You don't even have a backpack." He says, pulling out his bag.

 _I knew I forgot something._ "Yeah, I uh, we're not too good with money.. " I say, anything to save me from the utter embarrassment.

"That's fine, my mom buys too much anyway, you can have some of mine!" He offers, pulling at the zipper of the bag.

I can do nothing but take the extra binder and journal and pens.

* * *

We have three classes together, Music Theory I, World History and Spanish II.

I know none of them. But I learn, I adapt.

I go home the same night and look up everything there is to know about the foreign language until my head is dizzy. I look up dozens of sites that has to do with what exactly I missed in those forty years.

* * *

"So," He says, plopping down next to me at lunch, "what are you doing after school?" He takes a bite of his sandwich as I take a sip from my bottle. His heart beats rapidly as he takes a breath.

"Nothing." I say. It's true, I have already finished my homework for all my first couple classes and it won't take me long to finish the other classes' homework. And knowing Grandfather, he won't need any help at the clinic.

His pulse picks up even more. "Would you maybe want to come over?" his voice is small, almost like he is afraid to ask.

I watch as he blushes and looks down at his hands.

"Of course." I say, he looks up again, that same smile on his face.

 _God I missed seeing that smile._ I smile back, anything to make him happy again.

* * *

His house is large and white, large columns hold up the overhang of the second floor.

_This is a different house. They must have moved. I might not be able to get in._

"Wow." I say, I haven't seen a house this big in a while, but living in small apartments can do that.

"Yeah," he says blushing as he leads the way, "my parent's are pretty rich." I only nod as we make our way up to the front door.

I stop as we reach the door, I put my hand against the frame, sticking my hand through, an invisible veil pushes it back.

I watch as he reaches the stares before he turns to see I have not entered. "What are you waiting for? Come on in." he says, waving me in.

I don't hesitate this time as I walk through the door. "What was all that about?" Ash asked as he began walking up the stairs, presumably to his room.

"I just uh, I just needed to catch my breath." I lied as I dropped my backpack on the floor of his room.

"Oh, do you have asthma or something?" He asked, kicking off his shoes.

"Uuuhh, or something." I said, turning to face him. I grabbed his face, "Drop. It." I said, compelling him.

He nodded slightly as I let him go, I waved a hand in front of his face. "Huh? Did you say something Garrett?"

"Nothing really, I just asked if you had food." I said smiling.

"Oh! Yeah! Let me go fix us something!" I watched his as he ran out of the room, the soft patter of his feet vibrating through the frame of the stairs.

* * *

I could hear him rummaging around in the fridge, humming along as he piled all the ingredients on the island.

I sat down at the edge of his bed, taking in the large room.

I listened as he stumbled up the stairs, the quiet clack of porcelain followed him.

I opened the door for him, he smile gratefully as I helped with the plates balanced on his arms.

We sat quietly on his bed as we ate, I personally had no interest in the food and stopped eating after the first couple bites.

_All human food does is hold off the craving really._

"Are you going to finish that?" He asked, swallowing the last of his sandwich, I shook my head quickly. "Can I have it?" I laughed, shoving the plate towards him.

He made a happy noise as he picked up the sandwich, biting down quickly. I closed my eyes as the sharp crunch of the lettuce echoed from his mouth. With every bite came a crunch.

_And god it's making me thirsty._

I looked over at him as he swallowed his bite, I watched as his adam's apple bobbed, I could hear the sharp inhale as he took another bite.

I fought for control as he continued to eat _so goddamn slow._

* * *

After what seemed like forever he finally finished eating, "So what do you wanna do now Gary?" He asked, shifting onto his stomach on his bed.

"Gary?" I looked over, what the hell did he just call me?

Ash just shrugged, a blush taking his face. "Ye-yeah. Your name's kind of a handful, unless you still want me to call you Garrett."

"Eh, I like Gary. It's short." I said, kicking off my shoes. "Anyway, what do you want to do?" He just shrugged.

* * *

Around five I heard the front door slam, Ash must have heard it too as he sat up, his eyes widening as he looked at the empty tub of ice cream between us.

"This was my brother's ice cream.." He whispered, getting up to hide the tub, "he's back from practice! He'll want to relax! Oh my gosh what do-" I took a look at the tub and ran out of the room and down the stairs, past his brother and out the door.

* * *

I browsed the ice cream tubs quickly, pulling the right one out and ran back out the doors, the alarms beeping behind me.

_Eh, who gives a shit, it's just ice cream._

* * *

I placed the tub back into the freezer before running back upstairs to Ash who was sitting down in the middle of the bed with his knees curled to his chest, his brother was slowly coming up the stairs, I could hear his fast heartbeat. I threw the tub in the trashcan and buried it before sitting back down next to him on the bed.

I pulled on Ash's chin to get him to look at me, "Everything's going to be fine Ashy-boy." I said, "The ice cream is back in place, as if we never ate it!" I said, compelling him to calm down.

He nodded in response and grabbed the remote just as Brock opened the door.

Brock stopped, surprised at seeing me with him. "Hey Ash, I see you brought home a friend?" He asked, walking into the room.

The smell hit me so fast, it wasn't good. You could smell the sweat, and ugh, I wanted to gag as he closed the door slightly behind him. Ash only nodded and sat up on his knees, "Brock, this is Gary. He's new to school and he's my newest friend!" He said, grinning.

Brock only shook his head, "Okay, well, don't stay up too late you two. Mom and Dad said they'd be home late tonight." Ash only nodded as Brock turned to leave.

Finally I could breathe as the air cleared and Ash's scent replaced the stench of sweat.

* * *

I watched him as he slept, trying to figure just what made him so different from the others.

Thomas was headstrong, he was never nice to anyone except for the maid who would become his wife and the mother of Tatia. Ash was beyond nice, it's unexplainable.

Antonio was nice also, but to an extent, which must have been the one I broke with Thomas. His nose was longer that Thomas's but only by a few centimeters. Antonio was also a witch, even that much I could feel when I first met him.

The last one, who's name I don't know, had an odd shade of brown in his eyes, from what I could see he had just returned from the Great War. He broke my hand when I dragged him into that alley with Mikael.

_But Ash._

Ash is a different story altogether, he smells sweeter, he has a slightly darker tan. His hair is the darkest of all of the shadows combined, in the sun it takes hues of blue and purple and green. His eyes are darker too, like the fine chocolates from Hoenn, his birthmarks have longer zags.

But it's the teeth that surprise me, they have an odd cut to them. Not like the shadow from 1930's Sunyshore, who had had his teeth sharpened to points from the war- no not like that.

But his canines fell more, longer than I'd seen on a human. They looked like mine do, from that time I had caught myself in the mirror while I fed on some lowlife who couldn't take no for an answer.

_He couldn't be a vampire right?_

Suddenly Ash yawned and turned, slightly rolling himself on top of me.

"Ash," I whispered, his only response was a groan. "ASh." I said a little louder, his eyes fluttered as he pulled himself up onto his elbows.

He blushed a deep red when he realized what position he was in, he pulled back immediately, "Yeah Gary?" He asked, pulling the blanket up as he began to slip off his shorts, clothes can only be comfortable for so long.

"Come here." He did, and then he waited, kneeling beside me.

I grabbed his hand and raked my nails down his arm, raising blood. He winced in pain and tried to pull his arm away.

"Gary what are you doing?" He asked, pain filling his voice. I held onto him, watching as more and more blood poured out and onto the bed.

I waited... it's official Ash is not a vampire.

I looked back up, "Ash, you aren't going to remember this." I said as I bit down into my palm and pushed it into his mouth. He whined and tried to pull away, but soon, he moaned and his hand wrapped around my arm, pulling it closer.

"Good boy, go ahead, heal yourself." I watched as he finally let go of my hand, "Now, you are going to sleep for a long time." His eyelids drooped and I pushed him back down onto the bed and pulled the blankets over him.

Soft snoring filled the room as I picked up my backpack and opened the door to leave.

* * *

I hear him calling my name the next monday at school, his breathing is erratic as he tries to catch up to me.

"Hey Gary!" He says, stopping next to me to hold his breath,

"Hey." I say as I sit down on one of the benches in the yard.

"You left." He said, it wasn't a question.

"My grandfather needed me at the clinic- some man brought in a rabid dog, he needed help putting it down." I lied, turning away from him, really I had gone to hunt.

He stopped, and took a deeper breath, "Do you have to go today too, or do you want to come over again?" I looked back at him, his head was bowed and his bangs covered his eyes.

"I can come over today." His face lit up as my words registered.

"Really?! That's awesome! Brock doesn't have practice today and my parents don't have work so you'll get to meet them properly!" I didn't know what to say so I just smiled.

* * *

Lunch came around and Ash lead me to another table, different from the one we had been sitting at for the past few weeks, I recognized his brother immediately.

"Hey bro!" Brock said, scooting over at the table to make room for his brother, his other friends, big bulky boys who were all wearing the same jerseys all said hey and started suffocating him with questions. I just smiled slightly and started to walk away, I don't want to break on his time with his older brother.

* * *

I was on the roof, drinking from my thermos and listening in when Ash's heartbeat picked up. I sat up, listening.

 _"Hey Ash what's wrong?"_ Another boy asked, making the other boys turn to Ash too.

_"Where's Gary?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Gary! The boy I was eating with! Did you guys see where he went? I wanted him too meet you guys!"_

_"That really tall guy with brown hair?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"I think he left.."_

_"Oh.."_ Ash sounded really sad as he began eating again. I could hear a soft push of skin and a ruffle of hair before Ash's heartbeat went normal again.

I debated going back downstairs but I decided not too, and when the bell rang I slowly made my way to class.

* * *

When I got to Chemistry Ash's head was down on his table, his breathing uneven. He was mad.

I sat down next to him, dropping my bag down on the floor next to me, mentally preparing myself for the oncoming storm.

But what did come, was unprepared for.

"Where'd you go?" Ash asked quietly, he sounded like he was going to cry.

He sat up and looked at me, well, he wasn't crying but..

"Grandfather wanted to eat lunch with me.." I hated the way the lie fell so smoothly off my tongue as I stared back at him, "Sorry for not stating my leave. I didn't want to interrupt your conversation over, padding I think it was?"

"It's ok." He said, turning around. "I just thought you didn't want to meet them.. or be around me." He bit down on his lip as the bell rang.

I shook my head, "No," I turned to him, "Look at me. You're my best friend, I could never leave you." I could see his pupils dilate, "Got it?" He nodded slowly as I broke the gaze as Mrs. Juniper began talking about the lab we would be doing today.

* * *

We were standing outside of the school, waiting for Brock to pull the jeep around, when Ash grabbed my hand in his.

I looked down at him as his heart started picking up speed and the blood rushed to his face.

I laughed only loud enough for him to hear as I locked our fingers together, to only which a small _'eep'_ was his response.

I could hear Brock laughing as he turned on the jeep as his friends jumped into the jeep along with him.

"So best friends huh?" Ash asked, looking up at me with those big brown eyes.

"Best friends." I said, letting go of his hand when Brock and his friends from the team pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah woah woahh- Hello! I've been meaning to post this for like years now, I'm sorry about that guys. Um, I don't have much time to write as much as I did- which is why these are taking so long. 
> 
> This is going to have way more chapters than I intended on, but once I finally finish I will add them into this one and make a superchapter so! 
> 
> Again, sorry for the wait!

I got a chance to meet Brock's friends. Tobias, a senior like Brock who loved the stars and everything about them, Steven another senior who was taking dual-credit so he could be archaeologist, for he loved rare stones.

And Trip, a freshman who landed a spot on first-line due to skill Brock had seen the second he stepped on field, while most freshman stayed on second line, they had all nick-named him 'Golden Boy'.

But Brock- they called Brock the 'Teacher', because he knew the answer to things they didn't know. Like when Ash asked when the next game would be.

* * *

We were sitting in his room, Ash was helping Trip with his algebra homework, talking some nonsense about numbers turning into letters?

"Thanks Ash!" Trip said, finally as he stuffed his papers in his bag.

"No problem Trip!" Ash said, pushing the chair in after Trip.

I looked over at him as he closed the door behind Trip, "You are too nice." I say, shifting up onto my knees.

Ash just shrugged and climbed onto the bed, "Gimme." He said motioning for the remote, I turned and threw it at him as he settled as he turned it on.

I saw the words Dracula, "Hey click on that one, the one that says Dracula!" I said, sliding down on my stomach next to him, I want to see how this generation views vampires.

"Blood for Dracula coming right up!" He said as he clicked on it.

We lay there in silence as Udo Kier covered his eyebrows with black eyeshadow and painted his grey hair black.

It wasn't until the two girls pulled off their shirts that Ash tensed, but he didn't say anything.

"Do you want some popcorn?" He asked, pausing the movie abruptly as he began sliding off the bed.

"Um, yeah sure." I said, shifting on the bed.

* * *

He returned ten minutes later with a big bowl, the yellow snack filling it to the brim.

I pressed play and sat up against him, we fell into silence again as we ate.

The movie was slow, their accents so heavy. It was annoying, but the plot was so odd I really wanted to find out what happened next.

"Ahh!" Ash whined, covering his eyes for like, the third time. Ah yes, the stable boy forcefully took the virtue of the youngest daughter to keep her safe from the 'wirgin' thirsty vampire.

I started laughing, "Why are you laughing?!" Ash asked, looking over at me.

"Wirgins," I said, "And I'm laughing at you."

"What? Why are laughing at me?!" He punched me in the shoulder - well, he tried. I caught his hand halfway and put it back down at his side.

"Because it's funny how you freak out over something as simple as sex." I rolled my eyes, I've personally seen enough naked women in my lifetime, maybe bedded a few also..

Ash just scoffed and rolled his eyes, thankfully for him, the scene was over and the Count was choking on the 'un-pure' blood of the youngest. "That's no sex Gary- that's terrible." 

* * *

"That movie was horrible." Ash sighed, nudging me in the shoulder with his head.

"Eh, true, real vampires are nowhere near that way." I patted his head, before I realized what I had said.

Ash just shrugged, "Well they aren't real so I guess we'll never know.." not missing a beat.

"Y-yeah. There's no way that vampires are real." I said, looking down at him as he shoveled the remaining popcorn in his mouth.

* * *

Ash had fallen asleep sometime later after Brock made us dinner, his parents were currently sneaking through the doors, giggling lightly.

I listened as they came up the stairs, I pulled off Ash's socks and his jeans before pulling the blankets over him.

Grabbing my bag I slipped out of the window as his mother opened the door and walked in, her heels clicking quietly on the floor. "Goodnight my love.." She whispered, before kissing him on the forehead.

Then heavier steps came, and his father did the same, I looked over the sill, I watched as they walked back to the door, hand in hand. The light switched off and Ash sighed, cuddling into his pillow.

I waited and listened as they did the same with Brock.

* * *

I walked along main street, the city was alive somehow, soft violin music played somewhere.

I sat at a park bench and watched as a young couple danced under the same tree I met Ash, the violins coming from the stereo at their feet.

The young girl laughed as the boy spun her.

I thought of how well the song fit Thomas- no  _Ash._ Which makes me wonder..  _When will he meet Mikael?_

I stared at the young couple, but it wasn't them, they were Ash and Mikael, dancing slowly to the song.

I stayed for a while and watched as the young man got down on his knee and asked for her hand.

* * *

"Keep your eyes closed Garrett!" Grandfather said as he led me out of the front door,

"Why?" I laughed, as he let go of my hand to open the door.

"Because, I just want you to." He led me outside slowly.

"Grandfather! The bus will be here soon! I have to go!"

"Fine, fine. Open your eyes!" I looked over at him as he stood against a sleek red car.

"Uhh-" I began to say,

"Well? Do you like it?!" He asked, his hands clasped patiently, a gleam in his eyes.

It was amazing, "Yes of course!" The bus was down the street, I looked back at him. "But.. I haven't had my license renewed since 95'." I said, but Grandfather only smirked.

"You know, I like that little compulsion thing you do, and I can do it too you know... soo." He looked away, embarrassed as he handed me the keys and a card? "I also charmed it so it stays as perfect as it is now!" He laughed, "Hey! who knows what'll happen?"

"Grandfather! You said you hated using compulsion!" I said, gasping.  _This is amazing!_ I hugged him, looking over the card, my name stamped on the double laminated card.  _  
_

The bus stopped in front of the house, the bus driver leaned over, started at the car for a second before he promptly closed the door and began driving again.

"Thank you so much Grandfather." I whispered, tightening my grip before I let go, and opened the door.

"Oh and one more thing!" He said, turning back.

"Yea?"

"Happy Birthday Garrett."

"Thanks, this what? Year _two hundred and ninety one?"_

Grandfather just laughed, "Get to school before I regret buying it for you!"

* * *

I pulled up to the school, Ash was sitting on the front step, waiting. His jaw dropped as he got up and walked -  _no ran_  over.

"Wow! You have a car?!" He asked, pulling open the door and jumped in. "And you left again!" He said, slapping me on my shoulder, pouting before it disappeared as he stared at the home board of the car.

"Yeah, um, it was late ; you were asleep and I just got it today, it's my birthday.." I said, trailing off.

"Really? Happy Birthday!" He said, throwing his arms around me, "How old are you now?"

"291," I said, hugging him back. Ash began laughing, almost to wheeze.

"That's funny Gary, really how old are you?"

 _Uhh?_ "Seventeen?" I said, looking down at him.

"Wow," he said, "You're a little old for the tenth grade huh?"

"No!"  _What the hell am I supposed to say? 'Well, funny story Ash, I was killed by my step-father two hundred and eighty something years ago and I'm here because I feel bad about letting you die too?'_

"Nah man don't worry- I get it." Ash said, "You guys move around a lot- it's understandable." Ash nodded his head. "Anyway, let's get to class birthday boy!" He said, letting me go and opened the door.  _"Such a nice lambo.."_  Ash whispered as he shut the door.

* * *

 ** _"Students, report to your homeroom classes for report cards."_  **The overhead speaker said as the bell rang.

I made my way to homeroom, thank the spirits I had it with Ash, which is the only reason I knew where to go..

When I got there, Ash already had his report and was shoving it in Kenny's face, a nice boy who was a childhood friend of Ash. "Lookie Ken, I've got all A's!" He said as Kenny desperately tried to push Ash's hands away.

"Here Mr. Oak," the teacher said, handing me the slip of paper. I stared at it, all I could see where zeros..

"Oh hey Gary!" Ash said, walking over, I quickly shoved the paper in my pocket, Kenny sighed in relief.

"Hey." I said, stuffing it deeper and deeper, the paper crinkling. Ash frowned and stuck his hand out, "What?" I asked, trying to avoid this exact situation.

"Let me see, it can't be that bad." He said, reaching for my pocket, I sighed and let him pull it out. He opened the paper, I watched his scan over the paper, his stern gaze never once faltering. Ash only promptly raised his hand up to his forehead.

"This can't be right! Maybe the teachers were overloaded! I've seen you do your work before! I even help you with your homework! Maybe you just turned it in late.." He said, folding the paper neatly and put it in his back pocket, my shame along with it.

 _Wait what?_ "You have to turn in the work?" I asked, Ash stiffened, his breathing became heavy. "Ash?" I asked, his hands moved into fists and began to shake slightly.

"YE SGARY YOU HAVE TO TURN IN YOUR WORK?! WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THESE LAST SIX WEEKS?!" He yelled, turning around, grabbing me by my collar.

"I uh, I kept.. them?" I said, slightly frightened.  _Here comes Thomas.  
_

But Thomas didn't come. "There's nothing we can do about this now." He said, shaking his head. "Just.. Just turn in your work this term okay?" He took the paper out of his pocket and handed it back to me.

I nodded, shoving it deep into the recesses of my backpack, I pulled out my thermos, flicking the cap and pulled the straw into my mouth..

* * *

 _"Can you guys really believe this guy?"_  Ash said later at the table during lunch, "He failed all his classes because he didn't know he had to turn in work!"

Brock and the others laughed, I was on the roof again, a nice girl with pretty blue hair in my lap, her neck bleeding steadily. She gasped when I bit back down as I listened in.

"Hey man, he could've been home-schooled for all you know! You don't have to turn in work at home!" Tobias said, his mouth open, muffling his voice. I grimaced and bit down a little too hard on the girl, she let out a pained gasp and I pulled away immediately.

"Sorry love," I said, opening my wrist and offered it to her, she took it hesitantly in her mouth, before finally drinking. I watched as the wound on her neck healed, I got out a bottle of water and a towel and cleaned off her neck. "what was your name again?"

"Dawn." She said, her voice monotone from compulsion. I nodded.

"Thank you Dawn, you won't remember any of this. Now, run along little one." I said, breaking compulsion, she nodded slightly before she stood and began to walk away. "Wait!" I said, getting up, she turned and watched quietly as I tugged her skirt down a little, "You should get some weights and sew them into the hem." Again, she nodded before I let her go.

* * *

I sat down in chemistry, "And where are you supposed to be?" Ash asked, sitting down next to me.

"Hm?" I looked over at him,

"You don't have chemistry until seventh period, and if anything, you have Sycamore." He said, his arms crossed, "You're failing enough as is."

"So what?" I said before I could think.  _I really only come here for you.._

"So what?  _So what?!"_ Ash's face dropped in disbelief, "Get to the right class." He said finally.

"Fine." I said, grabbing my bag and walked out of class, Professor Rowan not even sparing me a glance.

* * *

I pulled out of the parking lot,  _who gives a shit about school anyway? Those numbers don't determine who I am! I'm fucking immortal, I can go to whatever damn college I want to, or I can not go._

* * *

I sat in the car, debating whether or not to go to back to school. Then my phone began to rang, Ash's name lighting up the screen.

I sighed and turned on the car and pulled out of the sidewalk.

* * *

"You just decided to skip the last three classes?!" Ash yelled, as he sat down on the bench where I was sitting, dragging a cigarette.

"Yeah. I have no need for school."

Ash just scoffed and grabbed the cigarette and threw it to the ground. "Please don't smoke around me, I hate smokers."

I looked at him and nodded, throwing the pack in the trash near me. "I'm sorry, I just, this is all new to me.. I was home-schooled for a while.." I picked up on Tobias' suggestion from lunch.

Ash just shook his head, "You could have told me that."

"Yeah, I could have."

* * *

_Time skip~_

"So what do you want to do?" Ash asked as he dropped his bag down on his floor.

I just shrugged, "I don't know what do you want to do?" Ash shrugged too.

"Want some food?" I nodded slightly, not like I need it... But I also haven't fed in a while. "Come on then!" He said, pulling me out of the room, beckoning me to follow,  _just like Antonio._

* * *

I sat on the island, watching as he spread the mayo on the bread and pulled apart the cheese.

"Do you want me to cut off the crusts?" He asked, knife in hand.

I nodded, I don't care anyway.

I watched as he cut off the crusts and babbled on about something to do with Brock's next game, I was only mildly interested and gave hums for responses, until I smelled something delicious.

I looked up as Ash winced and began to suck in his finger, I stared at him as he pulled it out to inspect it, blood welled at the tip of his finger and my stomach growled, he looked back up as he stuck it back in his mouth.

"Oh! Sorry! I cut my finger!" He said , shoving my plate towards me, before he pulled out his thumb and began making the other.

I stared at him, my lips dry,  _god he smells so nice_. "You wanna go sit outside?" He asked, taking a bite out of his and pointed to the backdoor, I nodded.

Anything to break the smell of Ash.

* * *

We were sitting in the tree, Ash had challenged me to see who could climb it the fastest, I let him win, it would have been unfair had it been me. I mean really, I could rip the thing out of the ground with one hand.

"It's a nice day today huh?" He asked, looking over the view.

"Yeah,"  _I've seen better..._ "It's okay." He looked over at me, blushing in the sunset.

He only smiled and nodded, and then his attention was taken by the finger that had been previously cut.. "I should get a band-aid on this huh?" he mumbled..

"Yeah," I said, watching the blood well, "you really should." I said, watching as he nodded and climbed down the tree.

"I'll see you later okay?" I yelled down when he hit the ground.

"Yeah!" He yelled back up, I watched him as he walked back towards the house.

* * *

"I'm home!" I said, dropping my bag down on the floor, Gramps was in the kitchen making food. When he heard me he opened the freezer and threw a blood bag towards me. "Thanks."

"I see you've found the little doppelganger Garrett," I stopped drinking as Lance walked in behind Gramps. "I sure hope you haven't found the other, because I'm not going to let them get back together." He shook his head.

"What do you want Lance?"

Lance looked hurt, "I just wanted to check up on my favourite son, also, to tell you that this version of Anteros was delicious." He smiled, "Oh but don't worry, I healed him right up, and then sent him flying off the roof."

 _No no- no! I've worked too hard for this._ Lance laughed as I ran out of the house, making my way back to Ash's house.

* * *

Ash was eating ice cream on his bed when I found him. He looked up as I pulled myself through his window. "Gary? What are you doing here?" He asked, getting off the bed. "How did you climb that?" The spoon forgotten as I grabbed his hand.

He looked up at me as I applied pressure, his face twisting in pain,  _"Gary- ow- Gary? Stop!"_  I snapped the bone. Ash cried out and I pulled away, watching, waiting.

Ash held his arm and screamed. I sighed and bit down into my wrist and held it against Ash's lips. He struggled as his arm snapped back into place before I pulled away.

"What the hell did you just do?" He asked and I grabbed his head.

"You're not going to remember this- you're going to go to bed." I said, compelling him, he nodded as I let him go.

* * *

"You're losing your humanity Garrett-" Lance said, spinning the dagger between his thumb and his forefinger. "Breaking the innocent boy's arm like it was a twig." He sucked his teeth and shook his head.

"What do you want?" I asked, seconds away from fighting him.

Lance rolled his eyes, "I know how you feel you have self entitlement with saving these-  _shadow selves._ But I need you to keep them apart-" He said and I grit my teeth.

"Why?"

"Because they can't be happy!" He yelled, slamming the dagger down into the seat beneath him. "I can't let them, I made a promise to my sister and frankly- I'm getting tired of holding my end of the deal." He sighed, "But if I let them- heaven forbid-  _she's going to be one angry witch."_

"You really think I'm going to do that for you?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the door, "Your sister and I have no quarrel- I'm not the one she'll be angry with. And I want him to be happy."

Lance's eyes rolled, "Then be happy Garrett- and keep him happy at the same time! Break the damn curse and court him." He pulled the dagger out, "or this is going straight through your heart." He pointed it right at me. 

"You wouldn't." I called his joke, "My mother would have your head." 

I caught the dagger in my hand as he threw it at me, it was a heavy dark silver, like my daylight ring, "Don't test me Garrett." He said, "Just do as I say and you won't have to spend the next millennia alone like I did."  

"That sounds like a threat." I threw the silver dagger back at him and he caught it with ease. 

"That's because it is." Lance grinned, "If you don't want me to force his heart down your throat you will do as I say." 

* * *

On Monday I sat in the parking lot the whole day, only going in for lunch. The threat of Lance's silver dagger hung over me as I watched Ash laugh at some joke Trip had told him. 

I sipped on my flask as Ash raised his arm, the one I had broken. I moved and grabbed his hand gently- all of his friends stared at me as the talking ceased as I kissed the back of his hand and Ash's heart stopped. 

Brock looked at me and grinned, nodding his head in approval as I got up and offered my hand to Ash, who took it, a deep red blush on his cheeks. 

I whisked him off down the hall and into an empty closet and Ash's heart beat faster as I dropped my backpack and puled him against me. "I really  _really_  like you." I said, listening as his breath hitched in his throat. 

"You do?" He asked quietly, sucking in air as I shook my head and leaned down. 

I stopped just inches from his mouth- his breath hot against my lips and I closed my eyes. 

 _I'm sorry Mikael._  Ash closed the gap before I had a chance- his lips soft against mine and he whined as I accidentally dug my fingers into his hips. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/n Hello! Um, yeah.. This is what I've been working on for the past week and a half..
> 
> Um, this will be two parts so keep that in mind, and I will be posting this on AO3 and as a whole new story.
> 
> Um, read & review please..
> 
> Yeah? I guess that's it? We'll get all into the palletshipping next chap -keep in mind this will only be two chaps.-
> 
> bye! don't hate me, I will be posting new stuff soon!


End file.
